James Potter's Hogwarts Years
by Siriusly-LOLing
Summary: James Potter, son of Harry Potter, has many adventures at Hogwarts. Starting from his first month at Hogwarts to his last. James and his two best friends make life hectic and fun for the students and teachers. JamesxO.C. O.CxO.C. May change to T if needed
1. Year One: September: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I have never and probley will never own Harry Potter, O'Azkaban was made up by Tom who sent it to but I do own Frankie Longbottom, Holly, Lucy, Greggory I and Greggory II Black, James and Sarah Goyle and the plot (there really isn't one)**

Chapter One: Year One- September

"Mum! Your sufficating me!" James said between breathing. His mother was hugging him tightly.

"Ginny, let go, he's coming home in 3 months for Christmas." his father told his wife.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss my baby so much." Ginny told James and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not a baby anymore Mum. I'm growing up." James said, wiping the spot where his mother kissed him with the back of his hand. The train whistled, telling the students that they only had five more minutes.

"Bye son." Harry said and ruffled his son's black hair. Albus hugged his big brother while Lily pouted and whined that she didn't want him to go.

"James! Come on! We have to find a good compatment." Frankie Longbottom, son of Auror Neville Longbottom told his best friend. James hugged his mother and father for the last time and ran with Frankie to find a compartment. Every compartment was full except for one which sat a girl about their age.

"Can we sit here?" James asked the blonde haired girl. She nodded and stared out the window.

"I'm Frankie Longbottom and this is my best mate James Potter. What's your name?" Frankie asked the girl and stuck his hand out.

"Holly Black." she said so low that they could bearly hear her. She placed her small hand in Frankie's and shook his hand.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" James asked, politely starting a conversation.

"Slytherin, my family has been in it for ages." Holly told him.

"Do you want to be in Slytherian?" Frankie asked.

"No but..." Holly started but James interupted her.

"Then you don't have to be in Slytherian." James said in a way that stopped the disagreement and made Holly feel less worried. She smiled at him, James noticed how pretty Holly was when she smiled. Her ocean green eyes sparkled when the tips of her full lips nearly touched them.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the kind old lady asked the children.

"Three of everything. My treat." James said, Holly put up a fight about being able to buy her own things but gave up at seeing how stubborn James was. The trio became fast friends and talked about things ranging from sweets to Quidditch. Holly even taught the boys a song that she and her older brother made up after hearing about Azkaban for the first time which the trio sang loudly and the males offkey:

O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
How are thy guards so evil  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
How are thy guards so evil  
You break the rules, it never fails  
They'll tear off all your fingernails  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
How are thy guards so evil

O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
The weather here is lovely  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
The weather here is lovely  
The North Sea climate's not so fun  
Been twelve years since I've seen the sun O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
The weather here is lovely

O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
The food here is disgusting  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
The food here is disgusting  
The peas are blue, the meat I hate  
Tastes like a rat died on my plate O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
The food here is disgusting

O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Bellatrix kind of scares me  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Bellatrix kind of scares me  
She is a rather crazy sort  
Thinks she's in love with Voldemort  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Bellatrix kind of scares me

O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Impossible to flee thee  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Impossible to flee thee  
Escaping's something you can't do  
Unless a dog you turn into  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Impossible to flee thee

O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Dementor please don't kiss me  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Dementor please don't kiss me  
Your breath is bad, why can't you see  
Here have a mint, they're quite tasty  
O'Azkaban, O'Azkaban  
Dementor please don't kiss me

"My favorite verse was the last one." James said while laughing.

"Mine too." Frankie and Holly said at the same time.

"We should get changed." James said and both boys looked at Holly.

"Ok I get your point." Holly laughed, took her stuff and walked out of the compartment.

"Holly's cute isn't she?" Frankie said to James who smiled and nodded.

"She's also smart, funny, intresting and creative." James said.

"Look's like Jamsie's got a crush!" Frankie teased, James had gone a dark scarlet color. Holly chose that moment to knock on the door.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked, Frankie unlocked the door and opened the door for her. "We'll be there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later James, Frankie and Holly walked off the train together.

"Firs' years this way!" a giant man called over the chatter of the students. "Firs' years over here!"

"Hey Hagrid!" James said. "How ya been doing?"

"Hello James. How yer been doin?" Hagrid said and hugged James and Frankie. "Who's this?"

"This is our friend Holly Black, Holly, Rubeus Hagrid, professor of Care of Magical Creatures." James introduced both of them.

"Hello Professor." Holly said politely.

"Call me Hagrid." he boomed. "All firs' years here? 'K follow me."

Hagrid lead the group of first years to the boats where they set sail to the castle. Each child was terrified and excited at the same time. They waited there for five minutes with Hagrid until a relatively young man with black hair came.

"Hello children, I am Professor Longbottom and will be your Herbology teacher but right now I am charged to take you into the Great Hall for your sorting." the young professor told them and motioned for them to follow him. There was an old wooden stool in front of the four tables with an old, moldy black, pointy hat. Professor Longbottom started to call names. Holly, having a last name begining with 'b', was the fifth child to be sorted.

"Black, Holly." Professor Longbottom called. Holly quietly walked up to the hat and placed it on her head.

_Ah, another Black, I had the joy of sorting your brother six years ago and your sister, seven years. But you are differnet then them. Shy but confident, sweet but brave and bold. I know the perfect place for you._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled. Holly jumped up, took the hat off and sat at the Gryffindor table. About 15 people later, Frankie was called up.

"Longbottom, Frank."

The hat took only a few moments to decide:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Frankie sat down next to Holly who hugged him. James was one of the last people to be sorted since his last name started with 'p'.

"Potter, James." the professor called. When he said 'Potter' the whole school became silent. James blushed slightly and sat on the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" James sat on Holly's other side and hugged her back. James' family came over and congradulated him.

"Well, since we're all in the same house, friends?" Holly asked.

"Yes!" the two boys said. This was the begining of a great and wonderful friendship.


	2. Year One: October: The Deathday Party

**Disclaimer: I have never and probably will never own Harry Potter but I do own Frankie Longbottom, Holly, Lucy, Greggory I and Greggory II Black, James and Sarah Goyle and the plot (there really isn't one)**

Chapter Two: Year One- October

"Holly!" James yelled, pulling Holly out of her thoughts.

"What?!" Holly asked, startled.

"I asked if you were ready to go down to the feast." James said.

"Oh. Sure." Holly responded. She and James followed Frankie out of the portal.

"Hey Nick!" James called as the ghost appeared before the three first years.

"Ah, Ms. Black, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter. I was wondering if you three would honor me in coming to my 524th deathday party this Halloween?" Nearly-Headless Nick asked.

"What's a-" James started but stopped when Holly elbowed him in the ribbs.

"We would love to come Nick!" Holly said enthusiasticly. Nearly-Headless Nick smiled at her and floated away.

"What's a deathday?" James asked Holly who rolled her eyes.

"A celebration of the a person's death." Holly answered.

"Oh...." Frankie said thoughtfully.

"We should bring food, I hear that they don't have food edible for humans." Holly said and walked toward the Great Hall. Frankie and James rolled their eyes and followed the young girl.

* * *

"Seriously? You guys need to eat all of this?" Holly asked as she watched the boys stuff their bags with sweets and food. James and Frankie stopped and stared at her like she was crazy. "Why am I friends with you two again?"

"Because we're awsome." Frankie answered and put an arm over her shoulder, Holly laughed. James mimicked Frankie's movement and the three headed toward the dungeons.

"Welcome!" Nick greeted them at the door, they smiled and headed in.

"You were right Holly." James said, staring at a table.

"What was I right about this time?" Holly asked cheekily.

"Ha ha, very funny. The food is definatly uneatable." James told her.

"Is uneatable a word?" Frankie asked Holly. Holly shook her head. They roamed around the large decorated dungeon, eat sweets from their bags.

"Hi Myrtle." Holly said to a sad-looking ghost of a girl.

"Hello." Myrtle said sadly.

"Why are you so sad, Myrtle?" Holly asked concernly. Myrtle sighed sadly.

"Peevus was making fun of my pigtails." Myrtle sniffed. Holly reached up to place a comforting hand on Myrtle but her hand fell through. Frankie snickered causing Myrtle to get angry and scream at him. She floated away as Frankie nearly wet his pants.

"Frankie! Myrtle is very sensitive!" Holly scowled at him. Frankie stuck his tongue out at her. James rolled his eyes and pushed his two best friends toward a table and sat down. The only living children in the dungoen kept to themselves mostly for the rest of the night. Holly was leaning her head on James' shoulder and was falling asleep when Frankie yawned loudly.

"We should turn in now." James said and allowed Holly to lean on him as they walked to the Gryffindor Common room. They all walked to their respected rooms after biding each other goodnight and fell asleep.


	3. Year One: November: The Water Fight

**Disclaimer: I have never and probably will never own Harry Potter but I do own Frankie Longbottom, Holly, Lucy, Greggory I and Greggory II Black, James and Sarah Goyle and the plot (there really isn't one)**

Chapter Three: Year One- November

The trio entered the Great Hall in the late afternoon and took their usual spots in the middle of the table. Holly yawned and rested her head on James' shoulder, her feet on Frankie's lap. The boys filled their plates with as much food as possible.

"Eat Holly." Frankie commanded.

"I'm too tired to eat." Holly protested, her eyes closed. James smirked when he saw the water jug in front of him. Signaling Frankie, he moved Holly so that she was sitting upright and then dumped the rest of the water on her. Holly shrieked, her green eyes snapped to James' hands then to his light brown eyes. "James Potter! You are so dead!"

"You'll have to catch me first Holly Black." he told her and ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the Hall. Holly followed him as Frankie fell off the bench, laughing. Headmistress McGonagall smiled as she remembered a familiar scene from years before.

_James Potter (the first) smiled as he saw the beautiful redhead half-asleep with her head resting on the table in the Great Hall. Noticing a water jug in front of the girl, he pushed the jug so that it fell and soaked the redhead. She screamed and glared at the raven haired boy._

_"James Potter! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed at him._

_"Not if you don't catch me, Lily Evans." and he ran away with Lily following him._

* * *

"Hey James, Holly find you yet?" Frankie asked when he spotted his friend in a random corrior.

"Nope." James said. He checked around the corner before walking again.

"She is going to hurt you when she finds you." Frankie stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome." Frankie said to him, ignoring the sarcasm. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and ran behind a statue.

"No Hol, I have not since your friends." a boy, about seventeen, said to the young girl.

"Thanks Greg. Can I hang out with you until I find them?" Holly asked.

"Sure, baby sis. Send an owl to Mum and Dad lately?" Greg told her.

"Yeah, but they were angry I'm in Gryffindor, not Slytherian. But I don't care what they think, I've found great friends and had lots of fun time in the two months I've been here." Holly said, Frankie and James smiled at the last part.

"That's good, how have you been?" Greg asked as they walked away. The boys jumped out when the coast was clear.

"Should we go back to the tower?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, but lets try to avoid her in case she's still mad." James said and they headed off to the Gryffindor tower. They reached their bedroom with no problems, that was until they saw who was sitting on James' bed.

"Jamsie, Franksie." Holly teased.

"Hollsie." James and Frankie said nervously.

"Did you forgive James about pouring water on you?" Frankie asked bluntly after a small awkward silence.

"Actually, I forgot all about that until you asked Frankie." Holly smiled evilly, James glared at Frankie. She pulled out her holly and unicorn wand. "_Aguamenti!_"

"Holly!" James yelled as he was drenched with water, as was Frankie. Holly laughed at them.

"You deserved it, Jamsie and you know it." Holly said and walked out of the room, laughing.

"Touche." James muttered and grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

* * *

**sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got writer's block them I was busy with my dance recital and finals then I went to Florida for two weeks. So I jujst wrote this chapter in a half an hours so it's probably bad! Leave reviews please! It'll probably modivate me to write if i get enough!**


	4. Year One: December: The Prank

**Disclaimer: I have never and probably will never own Harry Potter but I do own Frankie Longbottom, Holly, Lucy, Greggory I and Greggory II Black, James and Sarah Goyle and the plot (there really isn't one)**

Chapter Three: Year One- December

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Frankie asked for the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Shut up Frankie! Someone will hear you!" Holly hissed as she lightly pushed open the doors to the Great Hall. James stepped in first and smiled at his two friends as they jumped on the jumped on the Gryffondor table.

"Ready?" he asked and pulled out his wand. "_Aguamenti!"_

Water poured out his wand with a blast. Holly and Frankie copied him until the whole floor was covered with water. James winked at Holly, signalled her.

"Frigidius Agua!" Holly said, icing the water completely. They grinned at each other before hurrying out the doors. The eldest Potter pulled out an old piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand.

"I solemly swear I am up to no good," he whispered and the map came to life. Luckily for them, no one was around. James pulled the Invisibility Cloak, which he was given to by his father (unlike the Marauder's Map which he stole). Throwing it over them, the trio snuck back to their common room. The Fat Lady was snoring loudly and was very hard to wake up.

"What!" she hissed unhappily after being prodded by three invisible hands.

"Corish Pixies," Holly whispered. The Fat Lady looked around frantically.

"Who said that?" she said, eyes narrowing.

"The Bloody Baron! Let me in this instant, woman!" James joked.

"Just get in before a professor sees you," she sighed and swung open.

* * *

Holly and James followed the excited Frankie out of the common room early in the morning. He ran down the stairs with Holly and James following him slowly, laughing at him the whole way. Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, Peeves floated by them, singing a song.

_Pewee Potter,_  
_Iced the hall,_  
_All whom walk in are destened to fall_

"Ok, I want everyone out into the courtyard while we get this sorted," Professor McGonagall yelled to the few early risers. Holly, James and Frankie snickered to themselves before following the small crowd, "Not so fast you three. Potter, Black, Longbottom come here right now."

"Yes, Professor?" Holly asked sweetly.

"I don't think I have ever seen you three up this early on a Saturday," she said, eyeing them suspicously.

"Well, you see, Professor, Holly woke us up, very hungry," James said and looked to Frankie and Holly for help. Holly just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Y-Yep! Starving she said. She dragged us down here," Frankie nodded frantically.

"Right," McGonagall sighed and looked toward Holly, "Are you really going to back that up?"

"Nope. I think James is just trying to pin it on me and Frankie as we're both innocent. I bet it was all James," the blonde answered, ignoring James' glare.

"Really Ms. Black? I have seen Mr. Potter's grades in Charms and know that he could not have pulled this stunt without help from a brilliant little witch," the Headmistress said.

"Fine, you caught us," Holly huffed.

"Holly!" James and Frankie shouted.

"What? It's better to admit defeat with dignaty than to have none while you try to lie when you have been caught," Holly said and nodded.

"Detention for a week. Report to Professor Longbottom at 5," she said briskly and swept away.

"My dad is going to kill me!" Frankie whined.

* * *

**... Sorry about the wait...I've just been procrastinating and I had writers block...I know, I know not really a good excuse... Hope you'll review anyway**


End file.
